inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
This is a list of all the quests/subquests in the game. This is designed to work with the Transcript page. Work in progress by Ghostly Owns. Abbreviations (For rewards): Experience Points -> xp, Gold/Silver/Copper coins -> Gold/Silver/Copper, Bounty Hunter -> BH. The first one below is an example. Section #: Name Main Quest Name: Quest Description Intro: The dialogue that you must go through before you can start the quest. End: The dialogue that you must go through before you can end the quest. Reward: Rewards here. Subquests See above for filling in quest stuff. Section 1: The Beginning To be filled in. Section 2: Preparing to Find the Channel Main (missing some quests) Lehman's Request: Lehman requests to Kiyan to find the wizard that has been appointed to fix the leap-gate who has not arrived yet. Wizard Grumman will be somewhere around Hanun Forest 2. (Completed): Return to Lehman with Wizard Grumman. Lehman will be at Hanun Forest 1. End: You brought Grumman. Well done. Reward: 298 xp, Lamp. Subquests (missing some quests) Beginner's Fusion Machine: The Fusion Machine requests you to collect 5 pieces of metal from the Shadow Warehouse. Intro: What are you staring at? Never seen a talking machine? Ah, probably not. Anyways, I make certain recipes with corresponding materials, and bring a completely new item after the combination has been successfully done. This is what we Fusion Machines do. Looks like you don't believe me. Very well, if you collect 5 pieces of metal from the Shadow Warehouse, I will show you. End: So you've brought all the materials? This item is used for the combination recipe to know how many materials are needed to get together a new combination item. Now, if you bring back the number of items needed to make the certain recipe, I will do so to provide you with a totally new item. Various recipes are waiting to be made. Reward: 366 xp, lvl D Weapon Combo Unit (can be used to unlock the ability to make Angurvadel (Two Handed Level 8), Durandal (Longsword Level 10), Dragon Heart (Orb Level 11), Impassivity Blade (Dagger Level 13), and Slayer's Crossbow (Crossbow Level 14). Cause of Weakness: Dark Sorcerer Kane requests you to terminate 5 knife-needled mosquitoes that live in Shadow Training Dungeon 2. End: You've terminated them all? Thank you so much. Reward: 1490 xp, Handbag. Rookie Bounty Hunter: Defeat the acid slime and starving wolf boss and return to Bounty Hunter Lars. End: Great work. Bounty Hunters like myself look for them brave ones, so try accomplishing their requests for extra special rewards. Reward: 1660 xp, 70 Copper, Official Bounty Hunter Boots. Wolfdog in the Area: Capture Wolfdog Grayfang in a steel cage at Hanun Forest 2, and return to the Guard Zone. End: Thanks so much. He's like family to me. Reward: 1490 xp, 50 Copper. Section 3: Capturing the Channel Main / Channel Rescue Operation: Lehman says the Channel is in the deepests of Arnen Castle. Save the Channel and return to the Empire by going through the leap-gate. Reward: 400 xp, 15 Copper. / Channel Rescue Operation: You've been captured by Arnen soldiers. Lehman told Kiyan they are outnumbered, so he orderedsic to defeat 8 Arnen setinels. Reward: 1830 xp, 60 Copper. / Channel Rescue Operation: Arnen soldiers are growing in number. Lehman feels outnumbered to charge forward, so he orders Kiyan to save the Channel on his own. Reward: 336 xp, 15 Copper. : You've saved the unconscious Channel, but Arnen men are growing in number. Hurry to the leap-gate as Lehman stops the soldiers. Reward: 4575 xp, 1 Silver, 50 Copper. Subquests Enemy's Leader : Defeat 2 Arnen Guard Leaders to destroy the morale of the enemy. Intro: No wonder the enemy's movements seem sharp; I spotted 2 commanders. They seem to be sergeants. Can you defeat them for me? If they are done with, we will have bought enough morale of the enemy, which will make it easier to charge. The sergeants will probably have different uniforms on from the rest of the crew, so it'll be easier to spot them. End: You are quite good for a youngster! Our fight seems to have an advantage, thanks to you. Reward: 1830 xp, Healing Potion (S) x3. Escaping Arnen with the Channel Main: Kamuran's Secret Base : Return to the Empire of Berkel with Eara by going through the emergency leap-gate. Move to Kamuran's Secret Base to use the emergency leap-gate. ENDGAME-- (due to quest stuck glitch)